


The Adventures of Super GotBangtan

by pinkplantain



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Kim Taehyung | V Are Siblings, M/M, Magic, Mutant Powers, Royalty, Sorcerers, all add characters and tags as chapters come out, but evil exists or whatever, choi youngjae is a sweetheart, jaebeom is whipped, park jimin and park jinyoung are cousins, slight rivalry between Jimin and Jinyoung, they just want to have fun, they're all great friends and love each other alright, they're all really fucking powerful, this is probably the most self-indulgent thing I'll ever write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkplantain/pseuds/pinkplantain
Summary: Gaia academy is an international, intergalactic academy where superhumans, mutants, and aliens from far across the milky way come to perfect their powers, learn how to defend the defenseless, and create lasting friendships. Join BTS and Got7 as they deal with evil classmates, love, and way too many apocalyptic situations(or: the badass, superpowered gotbangtan au that no one asked for)





	1. Meet the gang!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an introductory chapter that gives you the profile of each of the main character as well as their powers. It should be noted that Jimin, Jinyoung, and Youngjae all come from different planets and therefore don't look as "human" as the others do. They often use glamors provided by Yoongi to make them feel more comfortable since the earth's atmosphere can be somewhat irritating to their original forms.

Namjoon - Joon has the ability to control minds as well as control/ influence human emotions. He’s powerful enough to erase memories as well as implant them into someones head. If he wanted he could rewire a person’s brain to make them think they were someone else entirely. Because of the extent of his powers, Namjoon is often the brains of their missions, only stepping in when absolutely necessary. Namjoon loves that he has the ability to calm his friends down when they’re feeling sad or stressed, or to lift their spirits when they might be having a particularly bad day.  
Weaknesses: his own mind, beets, Seokjin

Jaebeom- jb can manifest anything as long as it has a stable molecular composition. He can also create new matter as long as he understands the composition of what he is creating (for example he can create his own original weapons such as swords or high tech guns as long as he understands the basic structure). His powers used to be somewhat limited due to the law of conservation of matter, but a quick enchantment from Yoongi gave him a lot more freedom with his abilities. Manifesting things that are larger than himself takes more effort which why he usually sticks to small or medium-sized items. But he can create larger items if need be.  
Weaknesses: mind-altering substances, a certain azorian prince

Seokjin-The Kim family is home to an impressive range of elementals. Seokjin’s element of choice is water, especially in the form of solid, freezing ice. His fighting style is devastating since he often leaves his enemies at the mercy of the ice golems animated by his best friend Yoongi. Although he’s not as skilled with the element, Jin sometimes makes use of his control over the air to surprise enemies or aid him or others in quick transportation. He loves his baby brother more than anything.  
Weaknesses- His little bro, boring people

Mark - Mark’s ability to teleport is pretty much limitless. He can teleport himself, others, and even objects instantaneously. Mark is also skilled in hand to hand combat, usually training with Jimin and Jinyoung when it comes time to brush up on their skills. Even though he has no problem teleporting himself multiple times or “jumping” as he often calls it, he struggles to carry groups of more than five people and often gets extremely fatigued. As for the range of his power, he can go pretty much anywhere as long as it's within his current galaxy. When he's not on offense, his powers are super useful for getting him and sometimes his friends out of dangerous situations quickly.  
Weaknesses- chains, cheese, his girlfriend 

Yoongi -Yoongi comes from an ancient line of gifted sorcerers. Naturally, he excels in all things magical. Which range from complex spell casting and powerful enchantments. Yoongi is especially gifted in the summoning of celestial spirits, he is good friends with the spirits of the zodiac.  
Weaknesses- black magic, night creatures

Jackson-Jackson’s basic human functions are amped up by at least 3000. He has super speed, super strength, enhanced senses and can heal from major injuries at incredibly fast rates. He abilities include leaping up onto buildings, running at speeds just under that of light itself, and crushing tough metals. Despite his powers, he’s a huge softie.  
Weaknesses: literally anything cute, sugar, magical girl anime, peanuts

Hoseok*- Hobi can harness sun and moonlight in a way that allows him to defend himself either by using beams/rays of sunlight as projectiles or concentrating light to generate heat. Since he has power over light, he can bend it to his will to create optical illusions. His pet Phoenix, Ruby, Is never far from his side.  
Weaknesses: rainy days, enclosed spaces, prolonged exposure to low temperatures

Jinyoung*-(see Jimin’s description) Jinyoung is an especially fast flyer. Not as quick as Jackson but fast enough to leave enemies in the dust before swooping back with a skilled attack.He spent more time studying combat on Venus and is more comfortable being at the front lines when it comes to battle.  
Weaknesses- disorder, geese, Hoseok

Jimin*- Jimin and his cousin, Jinyoung, come from a wealthy family of mages on a small subsection of Venus. Beings native to venus bear slight resemblance to insects, with two extra eyes on their foreheads, and antenna that allows communication to pass through. Their skin is a deep, gleaming pink that ranges in shade and can be hardened to form a nearly impenetrable exoskeleton. Jimin specializes in healing, however, he can defend himself if need be since he took an interest in the martial arts of earth’s humans. The biology of the people of Venus grants them flight on earth, although Jimin and Jinyoung’s family have mastered the ability through years of practicing magic.  
Weaknesses-seeing those he loves in pain

Youngjae*- Youngjae is from the small planet of Azora, located about 300 light years from the earth’s solar system. He is the heir to the throne and was sent to earth as a peaceful representative of his people as well as to learn more of their customs and traditions. Azorians are mostly human in appearance save for their natural dark, golden skin color. They also possess feathered wings that range in color and pattern. Due to the difference between the earth’s sun and the sun of Azora, Younjae is granted with strong mystic powers that allow him to face the strongest of enemies in combat. As a member of the royal family, he can also call upon the Gods and Goddesses of Azora for aid.  
Weaknesses-titanium, sadness, spiders

Taehyung- Taehyung is talented, sometimes reckless elemental who specializes in the use of fire. Although others might view his powers as nothing other than destructive, Tae finds a strange sense of calm from the chaos he’s able to cause. Although he’s gotten better over the years, Tae sometimes tends to lose control over his powers, which has led to many sticky situations at the university. This was the reason Seokjin insisted that they attend the same institution since he’s usually the only one powerful enough to stop Tae when he gets out of hand. In the battlefield, Taehyung often combines his flames with his power over earth. Resulting in dangerous, volcanic projectiles and bright hot magma. He’s a sucker for puppies.  
Weaknesses: puppies, authority

Bambam-Bambam has the ability to shapeshift/ transform into anything that can logically exist. This includes people, plants, animals, and even fictional creatures given that they can exist within the confines of space-time. Once transformed he can stay in that form for a maximum of three hours before tiring out. If he shifts into anything humanoid he can speak in the voice of that person but has no access to their thoughts  
Weaknesses: anything mind-altering since his powers require concentration, tomatoes

Jungkook-Jungkook is the most powerful telekinetic at the university, and maybe even on earth. His powers are pretty self-explanatory. He can move almost any object with his mind as long as it’s capable of free motion (he can do anything with stuff that is bolted to the ground or wall, or rendered motionless). Moving things larger than a small truck can be difficult for him, and he often gets nosebleeds from pushing himself too hard. This is an incredible feat since most telekinetics can only manage small objects and themselves.  
Weaknesses: small, fluffy animals, enclosed spaces

Yugyeom- Yugy has power over the living aspects of nature. He can bend, grow, and generally manipulate things like vines, trees and even moss to his liking. He mainly uses this as a defensive tactic by utilizing thick tree branches and vines as extensions of himself. His powers grant him with a kind of mental/ spiritual link with not only plants but animals as well. This allows him to call upon any nearby animals and even insects in battle. They see him as their own version of a deity, therefore they put his own safety before theirs when called upon. Yugy doesn’t like using this particular ability often due to the extreme guilt he feels if his animal friends are harmed.  
Weaknesses- animal products, torture

*- flight


	2. Chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get ready for the Spring exhibition

“Yoongi I swear to Gaia herself, if you make us late to this exhibition your testicles  _ will _ be deep frozen.”

Yoongi groaned from under the covers of his plush mattress. Was it morning already? He’d spent most of the night working on musical spells he’d started a couple weeks ago. Sound magic was definitely one of his favorite disciplines, and he was excited to present his work to Professor Lennox for their current project.

“You don’t mean that, hyung” he muttered, voice low and gravely from sleep. “Tae would kill you if you rendered me sperm-less for the rest of my days”

“First of all, never mention my brother and sperm in the same sentence ever again. Second of all, try me” Yoongi peeked up from his hiding place under the covers to see an annoyed and slightly disgusted Seokjin glaring at him from the lounge chair across their room. He was already dressed, his perfectly styled blonde hair framing his handsome features in a way that Yoongi thought was honestly unfair. Even though his arms were crossed over his chest, Yoongi could clearly make out the white, slightly blue frost that was creeping up his arm to his fingertips and oh- he should probably get out of bed now.

“Fine, fine I'm up. Please spare by my balls” Yoongi slowly stood up from the paradise that was his bed. The sorcerer whispered something in latin under his breath and was suddenly engulfed in wisps of shimmery gold and white. Once the magic cleared, he stood there freshly dressed with a steaming cup of coffee in his hands. Gods know he’d need it to get through the next few hours.

Seokjin rolled his eyes and rose from his spot on the lounge chair. “You’re horrible, you know that? It takes you a split second to get ready but instead you’d rather bask in my suffering. If we’re penalized this year i’m blaming you.” The elder made his way to their front door and stepped out, not bothering to check if Yoongi was following or not.

Yoongi chuckled and sipped his coffee as he followed the older man out of their room. Closing the door with a small flick of his wrist. They made their way down the hallway of their wing to collect Taehyung and Namjoon. Yoongi prayed for their sake that they were ready to go, not wanting anyone to be castrated by Jin so early in the morning.

Luckily, the door to Namjoon’s room was open. Which meant that the two were about to make their way out of the room.

When they entered the dorm, Namjoon was at his desk working on what was most likely homework from his advanced psychology course. He greeted the two with a warm smile, holding his arms out for Seokjin to fall into. The blonde happily complied, peppering Namjoon’s dimpled face in little kisses. 

Taehyung joined the three of them not too long after Yoongi and Seokjin’s arrival. The four of them made their way down one of the schools many grand staircases. This one in particular led them straight to the gigantic performance hall. 

Taehyung was practically bouncing down the steps. Out of everyone he was the most excited for Bangtan’s presentation at the spring exhibition. 

Gaia University’s spring exhibition was an annual celebration of learning, friendship, and growth that the school held in a massive, dome-like performance hall. Each year the headmistress offered the university’s highest performing students to put on an extravagant display that showcases their unique powers. It was a great opportunity for potential students to see what would be in store for them at the school.

“Tae, I love you but don’t make me spell you again” Yoongi said through a light chuckle. To say Taehyung was a handful would be an understatement. Him and Yoongi’s first encounter had been when he accidentally sent a flaming mass of volcanic rock through the wall of his lecture hall. Thankfully Yoongi’s class had been working on barriers that day, the young sorcerer was able to quickly form an impenetrable shield between the rock and the students it had almost collided with. Yoongi assured him that it was fine when the younger boy begged both him and his professor for forgiveness the next day. After all, he was the best Sorcerer at Gaia. 

“But Hyung! Aren’t you excited! I can’t wait to see what Bambam and Gyeomie’s group have 

prepared for today’s presentation. It’s their first one after all.” Tae pouted at his boyfriend. Yoongi couldn’t resist leaning up and placing a sweet kiss on his lips. 

Namjoon frowned, pushing his glasses further up his face. “I hope they’ll be alright. Gods know I was a mess when we had our first presentation last year. “ Seokjin scoffed from his spot next to Namjoon. He gently ruffled his boyfriends short platinum-blonde hair and gave his hand a soft squeeze from where they were threaded together. 

“ I’m sure they’ll be fine Joonie, you worry too much. Besides, I don’t think anything will top you hiccuping for two minutes straight at last years presentation”

“I-hyung!” Namjoon sputtered, his cheeks burned as Yoongi and Taehyung burst into a fit of giggles.

Seokjin smiled before pressing a reassuring kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. “Sorry sweetheart, I know you were nervous but I thought it was adorable. We should hurry and take our seats, it looks like the others aren’t here yet.”

—

“Has a human ever passed from embarrassment alone?”

Jaebeom looked up from his phone to stare at his boyfriend with a slightly confused look on his face. Youngjae sat rigidly at his side. Gnawing furiously at his bottom lip. He was nervous, that much was obvious. If his glamor was inactive, Jaebeom was sure the Azorian would be ten shades paler than his natural golden color. 

“Not… not that I know of? What makes you think so?” Jaebeom asked. The elder had been in the middle of sending a series of angry text messages to Bambam and Yugyeom. This would be their group’s first year presenting for the spring exhibition. And everything would be perfect if Jaebeom had anything to do with it. Mark was still at breakfast with Jimin, Jinyoung, and Hoseok. But the man teleports to Italy for a fresh slice during television commercials, so that was nothing to worry about. The two 97’ liners were a different story completely. Jaebeom was certain the two (and Jungkook probably) were off somewhere doing something he wouldn’t approve of. 

“No reason. It’s just that before coming to this planet I was unaware that there were different classes of feelings. And I’ve now realized that I haven’t properly studied the permanent effects of each one. So it’s safe to say that I’m fucked” Youngjae sighed and ran a hand through his golden brown hair. And yeah, Jaebeom hates Bambam for teaching him how to swear. 

“Remind me to keep you away from Bambam” He mumbled. “You’re just Nervous, Youngjae-ah. And there’s nothing wrong with that. Don’t tell Jackson, but I’m pretty sure the headmistress is anticipating your part in our showcase the most this morning” Jaebeom reached up to cradle the younger’s face, stroking the apple of his cheek with his thumb. 

Youngjae laughed and immediately melted into his boyfriend’s touch. The prince was a sucker for tactile affection. He was so grateful to have someone like Jaebeom by his side. Especially during times like this when his self-confidence was at an all time low. 

“Thank you, Beomie. I guess I’m just worried about making a good impression. Who knew a hall could hold this many life forms? I just don’t want to disappoint anyone” Youngjae frowned, an adorable pout on his lips. 

Jaebeom smiled brightly as an idea popped into his head. “Lucky for you, I brought along a certain someone to help ease your nerves” The elder held his hand out as an object began materializing in his palm. It was a small, stuffed otter that held a little red love heart in the middle of its chest. Youngjae squealed and snatched the plush from his boyfriend. The prince carefully examined the stuffed animal, petting its brown fur affectionately. 

“How cute!” He cooed “I’ve wanted one of these ever since we saw the living version in Japan last semester.” Jaebeom chuckled at his antics. 

Youngjae placed the plush securely on his lap, turning slightly to face his boyfriend. “Thank you Jaebeomie, really. I feel much better about going up there now. You always know how to cheer me up.” Youngjae smiled fondly at the other man, reaching up to tuck a tuft of black hair behind the elder’s ear. 

Jaebeom beamed, glad to see his love’s face free of any negative emotions. “ You know I’d do anything to see you smile, angel.” He placed a gentle hand on the back of Youngjae’s neck, pulling him close to place chaste kiss on his lips. He pulled away slightly to peck at the tip of his nose. Earning a giggle from the younger boy. 

The moment was short lived though. A loud crash was heard from the back entrance of the performance hall. A large, silvery white cheetah bounded through the large door. The beast had two riders on its back. It was hard to make out their identities from where Jaebeom and Youngjae were sitting at the upper level. But Jaebeom knew who they were. His jaw clenched in annoyance. He hoped Mark wouldn’t mind losing two dongsaengs. 

The cheetah made its way up the aisle stairs towards the row of seats reserved for Jaebeom’s group, slightly jostling a frightened looking Yugyeom and Jungkook. The two stepped down and stumbled as they got used to standing on solid ground. The large cat morphed back into Bambam, who smiled nervously when his gaze met Jaebeom’s. 

“Bambam” Jaebeom breathed in an eerily calm tone. “Give me a reason not to gut the two of you right here, right now. Quickly.” Bambam muffled a squeak and Jungkook audibly gulped from where he stood next to Yugyeom, who looked even paler than usual.

Yugyeom stepped in front of Bambam so he could face their group leader more directly. “We’re really sorry, Hyung. Bambam and I just thought we’d take Kookie to see Into The Spiderverse since he hasn’t had a chance to go since it came out. We would’ve been back sooner but this one” Yugyeom turned to shoot his boyfriend a withering glare. Bambam lowered his head in shame. Youngjae stifled a giggle with the palm of his hand. ”Insisted we stay for another two movies.”

Jaebeom couldn’t help the grin that broke through his whole “angry hyung” demeanor. Although tried his best to be firm with the two when necessary, he couldn’t help being a softie at heart. It was a big day for all of them, so he’d let them off the hook for today. 

“You’re lucky I’m in a good mood. Just sit down and behave while we wait for the others.” Yugyeom’s face lit up with a smile, silently thanking Jaebeom for sparing their lives. He quickly took up the seat next to Youngjae, yanking BamBam into the seat next to him. 

Jaebeom looked over where Jungkook was still standing off to the side. “You should head over to your hyungs, Jungkook-ah. I’m sure they’re wondering where you are.” The boy nodded in agreement. He pulled his fellow maknaes into a big group hug, promising them that they’ll kill it when it came time for them to perform. Jungkook pulled back and hesitated in front of Jaebeom. 

To say Jungkook was good friends with Got7’s maknae line would be an understatement. He spent almost all his free time with the three ( when he wasn’t off with Jimin, of course). Therefore It wasn’t hard to eventually fall into a comfortable friendship with  _ their _ hyungs. The thing is, Jungkook has always felt just a little intimidated by the group leader. There was just something about his naturally cool, somewhat stoic nature that made Jungkook nervous. But not in a bad way. It was similar to how he felt watching Namjoon speak in front of large crowds. Respect and pure admiration. 

Jungkook leaned forward and Jaebeom suddenly found himself engulfed in a tight hug, the elder smiling against the younger boy’s shoulder. Jungkook stepped back and wished the four of them good luck once again before disappearing to the other end of the giant performance center. 

“So,” Jaebeom sighed, looking over to where Bambam and Yugyeom were currently cooing over the little Otter in Youngjae’s lap. “What are we call this little guy.” He took his boyfriend’s hand into his own, gently running his thumb over the silver band on his ring finger. 

Youngjae bit his lip as he thought of the perfect name for the stuffed animal. Jaebeom knew he’d decided when the younger gasped and looked at him with wide eyes. 

“Coco!” He said, eyes glimmering as he hugged the small plushie closer to his belly. Jaebeom chuckled at cute name, ignoring Bambam and Yugyeom’s whines of how they could’ve thought of a better one. 

—

“For six dollars you’d think the food would at least come out hot.” Hoseok frowned as he dissected his breakfast sandwich. Jimin huffed in agreement, poking at the limp slice of cheese that was hanging out of his breakfast wrap. 

The four of them were having breakfast at the on campus Panera Bread. Jimin had suggested that they wait until after the exhibition, but Jinyoung insisted on spending quality time with his little cousin since the two hadn’t seen much of each in the midst of preparations. Hoseok and Mark tagged along as well, although the oldest was currently MIA. Teleporting to the other side of campus to help his girlfriend with her exhibition costume. 

“I don’t even know why you insisted we come here, hyung. You and I technically don’t need to eat.” Jimin gave his cousin a flat look, pushing his now cold wrap to the middle of the table. Jimin’s people had the ability to convert the sun’s rays into their own form of energy. Being on earth only made the process more efficient, so they really had no reason to actually eat other than for pleasure. 

Jinyoung scoffed as he raised his cup of coffee to his lips, taking a sip. “Well sue me for wanting to spend some time with my little cousin. And you’re one to talk, you never shut up about human food.” 

Jimin rolled his eyes. “Yeah,  _ good  _ food. This is hardly edible.” Jimin gestured to his abandoned excuse for a breakfast wrap. 

Hoseok placed a hand on Jinyoung’s thigh underneath the table. The gesture tore him from the scowling competition he was currently having with Jimin, expression softening as he entwined their fingers.

“Jiminie, be nice to your cousin. Besides, it’s not like we could go anywhere nicer without leaving campus. Well, without wearing Mark-hyung out that is.” 

Jimin mumbled something incoherently under his breath. Jinyoung was readying to start another argument with the younger when Mark reappeared in his seat next to Jimin. 

“Yah! a warning text would be nice next time! Jimin yelped, a hand clutching over his heart. It was hard not to be startled when he suddenly popped into existence without any prior warning. Jinyoung had grown somewhat used to his surprise appearances with how much time he spent with the elder. He couldn’t help giggling at his cousin’s expression, which was an adorable mixture of fear and annoyance. 

Mark gave an amused laughed as he reached over to ruffle Jimin’s hair. “Ah, sorry. I forgot to give a heads up. Serenity told me to wish you all the best of luck, she won’t see us until the end of both of our presentations.” A slight blush crept up Mark’s cheeks at the mention of his girlfriend. 

Serenity was a sorceress who had recently transferred Gaia from a similar university in Senegal. She and Yoongi had quickly become friends, both of them having a passion for musical magic and a similar taste in idol groups. After seeing the two together around campus Mark had practically begged Yoongi to introduce him to the girl. The boy had been an awkward, stumbling messing the first few times he hung out with the sorceress. Luckily Serenity found his shyness adorable and they were dating not too long after. 

“Speaking of presentations, we should head to the performance hall. Bangtan is up soon and I’m sure Jaebeom is waiting for the two of you.” Hoseok moved to trash his sandwich which the others followed. Mark gulped down the rest of the tea he came with before dumping it in the trash can. 

Mark held out both of his hands, one to grab onto Jimin’s and another to hold Hoseok’s over the table. Hoseok was already holding Jinyoung’s hand who reached to grab onto Jimin. Mark could teleport other people with him without physically touching them, but this way ensured him using the least amount of energy. 

Not a second later, the group found themselves at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the seated areas of the performance hall. The enormous room was bustling with students, some seated and some chatting off to the side of the large staircases. 

The four of them were suddenly greeted with a whoosh of air as Jackson ran up to Mark, nearing tackling him to the floor. 

“Christ, Jackson. You know I have to be in one piece for our set right?” Mark huffed a laugh, returning the embrace before stepping back from his friend and steadying himself on his feet. 

“Sorry hyung. But Jb told me to collect you and Jinyoungie so we’d all be sitting for the headmistress’ opening message.“ Jackson went over to hug the other three in cheerful greeting. He made a show of placing a loud kiss on Jinyoung’s cheek, earning a smack from the younger. 

Jimin noticed movement from his peripheral, so he turned to see Jungkook bounding down the steps in their direction. He was rushing to reach the bottom, floating down the last few couple sets before landing on the floor near the group. 

Jimin’s face broke out in a grin at the sight of his boyfriend. Jungkook laughed lightly as he scooped the smaller boy into his arms. Jimin threw his arms around the taller boy’s neck, pressing his face to the soft skin. He felt Jungkook pull him closer as his arms tightened around his waist, pressing kisses to his hair. 

Jinyoung let out an almost inaudible gag but Jimin picked up on the sound. He lifted his head up from his boyfriend’s neck to shoot his cousin with a murderous look. His irises and pupils disappeared completely, leaving sclera that glowed white. 

Jinyoung cleared his throat nervously before moving back to hide behind Hoseok. He may be the combat expert, but he of all people knew that an angry Jimin was nothing to joke about. Hoseok sighed, letting his boyfriend cling to him. 

Jungkook rubbed his hand up and down Jimin’s back, hoping to calm the boy down enough so he’d spare Jinyoung. “We’ll meet you at the upper level, Hobi-hyung. Jungkook took his boyfriend’s hand and quickly led him up the stairs to where the rest of their group was waiting. 

Hoseok mentioned that he needed to talk with Jinyoung briefly, so Jackson and Mark left for their own group. Jinyoung looked at Hoseok, confusion written all over his face. 

“What is it, Hyung? Do I have spinach left over in my teeth again?” Jinyoung frowned, running his tongue over his to make sure they were clean. 

Hoseok snickered, taking his boyfriend’s face in one hand. “No, baby. Here-“ Hoseok slowly carded the hand that had been cupping Jinyoung’s cheek through his dark hair. His palm glowed a soft, warm yellow as it went through his scalp, leaving the younger with a head of chestnut brown locks. 

“I just thought you’d want to try something new for the exhibition. Since this is your first one and all.” Hoseok played with his fingers nervously as Jinyoung took his phone out to inspect his new hair color. 

Jinyoung’s face broke out in a grin once he saw himself in the camera. He pocketed his phone and pulled Hoseok towards him by the waist, gently pressing their foreheads together. 

“I love it, Hyung. Thank you.” Jinyoung huffed a laugh when he saw pink dust his boyfriend’s cheeks. He was never one To go for anything flashy when it came to his appearance. Unlike his cousin who was currently sporting a head of fluffy, cotton candy pink hair. It just wasn’t his style. But this-this was nice. It was a nice, chocolaty brown that framed his face handsomely (And who was he kidding, he could never  _ not  _ like anything his Hoseok did).

“We should probably get going, the headmistress’ll be here any minute now.” Hoseok spoke, putting some distance between the two but still held in Jinyoung’s embrace. More people were filing into the room and taking their respective seats. They probably had less than ten minutes before the headmistress would begin her opening announcement. 

Jinyoung nodded, leaning in to capture Hoseok's lips in a quick, yet searing kiss. Hoseok gripped the front of Jinyoung’s shirt, pulling him in for another brief peck after the two had separated. 

“I love you.” Jinyoung whispers, breath warming Hoseok’s already flushed face. A smile took over Hobi’s face as he played with his boyfriend’s collar. “I love you too. Now go on, it’s time.” 

Jinyoung pressed a final kiss to the older boy’s temple before heading off to join his members. once he took a seat next to Mark and Jackson, he looked over to the other side of the room to where Bangtan had their row of reserved seats. Hoseok was talking animatedly with Yoongi probably, going over the details of their parts of their performance. Warmth bloomed in Jinyoung’s chest. He loved Hoseok so much it scared him at times. He was familiar with the concept of love, a similar feeling existing on his home plane. But to experience it so strongly for someone so perfect, Jinyoung wonders how he’d gone so long without the redhead. 

The lights of the performance hall/ mini stadium dimmed signaling the arrival of the headmistress. The hall went silent as she walked towards the the raised podium set right in the middle of the room. She was a small, yet intimidating woman who dressed as serious as she ran the university. Her black hair was currently braided in twists and pulled into a neat bun behind her head. Once she reached the podium the headmistress adjusted the silver microphone that was attached to the dark wood, smiled warmly at the crowd, and spoke. 

“Good morning everyone. I am Headmistress Goode. It’s an honor to welcome you to Gaia University's 30th annual spring exhibition. “

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s chapter 1! I’m so sorry for taking so long to post this, it’s been sitting in my docs but I’ve been so busy I forgot to actually post it on ao3. Just a little note about the ring Youngjae is wearing- they aren’t engaged, (yet ;-) ) it’s a promise ring and they both have one. This first chapter is pretty soft, I loved writing the 2jae since there’s not nearly enough of them in the fandom. Also Jinyoung being hopelessly whipped for Hobi is the sweetest thing :,,) 
> 
> Let me know if you liked this chapter! I’ll update if people are interested in this story. I actually made a Pinterest board with some visuals for this story but I’m not sure if you can link it on here. I’ll probably end up posting the actual photos once I figure out how. Anyways make sure to Stream Got7’s New Japanese mini album and Lights if you haven’t already. See you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is my very first fanfic ever and I'm super nervous yet super excited to get into this universe. I feel like the possibilities are endless given how different each character is. I've always wanted a BTS and Got7 that focused on each group equally so I just went ahead and made this :D Like I said this is my first ever fic so if you have any suggestions please let me know!


End file.
